Pack of Monsters
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: The monsters come on cloudless nights, I don’t know why the monsters won’t leave us alone. A Death Eater's child's POV of the Aurors. No particular character.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, sadly.

**Warnings:**Death of unknown character.

Uh, this is from a Death Eater's child's POV about the Aurors or "monsters." Shrug. It's just to get me back into writing after the holidays.

* * *

**Pack of Monsters**

The monsters come on cloudless nights; when the moon is not quite full, but glows yellow against the night sky.

They slink quietly towards my house when all are asleep. They wait and watch trying to find the best way to catch my family. They hide in various places and whisper almost silently to one another, plotting our capture. They speak of the deeds that they charge my father with, deeds that they consider sins, but he's only trying to protect his family.

He's only protecting us. My mother, brother, and I are the most important people to him. He's just doing his job. He's just doing what the Dark Lord tells him to. I don't know why the monsters won't leave us alone.

He's just doing the right thing.

Not that the monsters care about right and wrong. All they care about is that there is no opposition against them. So that no one gets in the way of their perfect little world. That's why they're here. They're here to stop our rebellion, to end our freedom. Those horrible monsters stalk us like were animals. Everywhere we go they're there just in the corner of my eye. Always watching, always plotting.

Their fingers itch.

I can see it as they clench and unclench their fingers as they "innocently" question my father. They're eyes stare at him and dart back and forth trying to find a reason to steal him away from us. Too bad my father is too quick witted for them. The monsters are not very intelligent. At least these monsters aren't.

They're eyes are what bothers me the most. There is a disturbing amount of determination in them that makes me think that they'll never give up. They'll never leave us alone. No matter what happens. They'll always chase us.

The monsters come in packs. They never come alone. I think that they're scared or something because they never come alone. It's just my father that they're up against I don't see why they can't just have a fair fight, but I suppose that they know that he'll win.

The come into our house sometimes. My father calls them horrid names when they do. They come into our house and loot and steal our things. They break vases and heirlooms, they steal items that my father gets from his friends, and they riffle through our house leaving nothing behind but broken objects.

One time they took my mother's favorite jewelry and the next day we saw some other lady wearing it. That was the first time I have ever seen my mother cry. Then my father grabbed the woman and took her to a back alley. I'm not sure what happened; but she must have given it back after my father explained the situation because we never saw her again, and my mother got her jewelry back.

My father can fix anything.

---Time Change---

I can see their shadows crowding around the house. They're so many.

My father is running down they staircase and hurrying us into our safe place. I don't think it's that safe though judging from the look in my mother's eyes. They're just dripping with fear. Her hands are shaking as me pulls me towards her. I can feel her heart beating and thumping against mine in frantic rhythm.

_Da dum_

_Da dum_

_Da d um dum dum…_

My heart begins to follow the rhythm as well. Our hearts move together and I am entranced by that, the feeling and movement of my mother's heart and mine. Beating together, synchronized in time. Then I feel my mother's heart miss a single beat. I turn because from that glitch I can tell something is very wrong.

Then I see them, the monsters.

They shoot like blinding lights through the darkness. The brilliant whiteness of their beings hurt my eyes. They burn in white fire brandishing the dark night away from them. I don't like it. I much prefer the darkness of the night.

My mother plops me down and grabs her wand.

"Stay with your brother," she tells me. I only nod and he grabs my hand. His palm is clammy and his eyes are glowing with anxiety. I realize that he's afraid. This doesn't bode well. My brother is _never_ afraid.

He pulls me towards a shadow in our house. We're always safe in the dark.

My brother hugs me and we shrink into the shadows, hoping that the monsters don't notice us. After all they're here for my father and since my mother is fighting with along side him, I think that they'll take her too, if they win. I see a monster with a spinning eye and a wooden leg glance at us. My brother sneers at him and he looks away smirking. Apparently he's amused by the situation.

I hope that the monsters don't win. They can't though because the good always win, right?

My fathers the strongest man in the world, he's the hero. He makes the monsters go away. At least he used to, but I can see the monsters closing in. They never fight fair. They're always in groups. There's too many.

Then I can't see anything. My brother has turned me away from whatever is happening, but I can hear the monsters cheering and yelling. I think my mother's screaming, but I try to block that out.

I listen to my brother's heart. It's much softer than my mother's is. It urges me to relax. I give in and lay my head against my brother's chest.

After a while, the darkness returns. There are no more lights, no more monsters.

I turn to see my mother's body lying on the ground. They must have taken my father away because I can't see him anywhere. I find it hard to breathe all of the sudden. My legs begin to ache and my heart is numb. I don't cry.

I walk slowing towards my mother. I stare at her eyes. They're still full of fear, only now it's a dead fear, an empty fear. I lay my head to her chest, but there's no beating. There's nothing.

The monsters stole that as well.

The darkness is floating around us. It's calling to us. It wants revenge and so do I. One day I'll get mine.

One day the monsters will be afraid.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. They always make my day. 

--The whole white thing is like in the 5th movie when the Order apparate to the battle. Yeah, I thought about this while I was watching this on my plane from Ireland to Boston. Shrug. God, that took forever!

--Hope you all had a happy holiday! I think I'll write some slash next time. Hm...


End file.
